


That's not a Good Fighting Style

by Adapted_Batteries



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Sparring, ezekiel being cool, stone's been a fairly good teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adapted_Batteries/pseuds/Adapted_Batteries
Summary: Stone's been training Ezekiel how to defend himself.





	That's not a Good Fighting Style

Ezekiel’s back hit the wood-paneled wall with a dull thud, Stone’s hands still twisting up his shirt for grip. Sweat dripped dangerously near his left eye, but he didn’t do anything about it (he knew Stone would slap at his arm if he moved to wipe his face). “You really like this move, don’t you?” Ezekiel smirked, prepping to shift his weight and get out of this predicament. “Bookcases, doors, any solid, vertical surface, you just gotta push me against it, hmm?”

“Well you make it easy. What’re you gonna do ‘bout it,” Stone growled. The hint of arousal in his eyes betrayed the fear-inducing grin, Stone’s look for ‘you better do somethin’ before I do’ face.

The thief tilted his head ever-so-slightly towards Stone, which had the desired effect of getting Stone to lean forward. When the cowboy’s elbows bent to get his face closer, Ezekiel threw his weight to the right, twisting them both. Ezekiel grabbed Stone’s elbows and used the momentum from Stone trying to right himself to pin him where Ezekiel had just been.

“Good,” Stone rumbled, eyes darker than they were just five seconds ago, “but this doesn’t incapacitate me.” He didn’t give any time for Ezekiel to reply, going for a not-so-painful kick towards the groin.

Ezekiel liked playing dumb because Stone always believed it. Stone did this move last week, and taught him how to defend against, so Ezekiel did just what he was taught, but with his own flair. Before Stone’s leg had fully extended, Ezekiel’s feet had already left the floor and were well on their way to the wall on either side of Stone’s shoulders. He kicked off, pulling Stone off the floor with him (and briefly thought about how he should’ve set up a camera for this) before Stone’s back hit the mat below them. Ezekiel let momentum carry him, knees wide so he landed straddling Stone. A half a second later he pinned Stone’s wrists to the mat while the cowboy sucked in the breath that just got knocked out of him.

“Now you are,” Ezekiel said as he let out the breath he’d been holding. “I don’t get into tight places by being stiff as a board. In another life, I’d be in the circus.” He licked his lips without thinking of it, savoring how Stone’s eyes flicked down to his mouth.

Looking up at him, Stone was barely masking his pride, and not masking how turned on he was. “Sure you would, with oversized shoes and a red nose,” Stone chided, but it only had half as much bite as it normally would have, which meant Ezekiel was winning.

Then a twinkle in Stone’s eye made him second guess his standing in this sparring match. “But you’d be a fool to think I’m done if I’m on the ground.”

Stone trapped Ezekiel’s left leg while he pulled Ezekiel’s left arm over toward his left. He thrusted his hips at an angle, purposely connecting with the thief’s groin as he twisted his torso to throw Ezekiel off him. Ezekiel’s side hit the mat and then he was pinned within two seconds. “Shit,” Ezekiel huffed, a little annoyed Stone got him.

“You really thought ya had me?” Stone asked with a laugh.

“No, it was more that you were supposed to be so distracted by me dominating you, that you quit fighting,” Ezekiel purred.

“That’s not a good fighting style,” Stone started, lowering his face excruciatingly slowly towards Ezekiel’s, “but you were only a move off.”

“Well, I’m not the math genius ‘round here,” Ezekiel replied, purposely throwing in a bit of a southern drawl (he found out recently Stone _really_ liked that). “But I do have an eye for precious stones.” He threw in a genuine smile to really nail the complement home.

“Heh, well I’ve got an eye for priceless works of art,” Stone said, giving Ezekiel a moment to process before kissing Ezekiel like he was handling the real Mona Lisa (Ezekiel knew just how gentle that was since he saw Stone helping Jenkins rearrange things back when the Library was glitching out). And then Stone started kissing Ezekiel like he still wanted to fight.

They left the training room sweaty, but it certainly wasn’t all from sparring practice.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to have relaxing evening reading before going to bed, but then my brain was like "ooh think about Stone and Ezekiel fighting...and getting turned on by it" so then this happened. Ended up being a good study in writing movement too.


End file.
